The Allegiance of Aurora Mason
by A Lonely Silhouette
Summary: Aurora Mason was the daughter of a not-so-famous pirate with a great secret. When Fate comes along and drags her into a life of secrecy, danger, and lies, where will her loyalties lie when it is most important?
1. Farewell

_**Disclaimer:** I own only my characters Aurora Mason, Captain Alexander Mason, and Cassandra Mason. The plot and direct quotes are all property of Disney._

* * *

><p><em>The story of Aurora Mason begins with the end of another.<em>

**X  
><strong>

"Cap'en! We're under attack!" shouted Silver as he burst through the door into the Captain's Quarters.

"I know." Captain Mason did not move.

"What should we do?" Silver asked out of breath.

"Let them come."

"Let tem come? Are you stark raving mad?" Silver shouted.

"They were going to find me sooner or later. Now's as good a time as any." Captain Mason slowly turned his chair around and looked at Silver with a grave expression. "I have one last job for you Silver."

"Anything Cap'en!"

"Get off of this ship alive. Take the long boat below. My daughter, Aurora, will be needing a mentor when I'm gone. Go back to my planet and retrieve her. Raise her as your own. Teach her the way of the pirate. It's the only way she'll survive in this world once they find out who she is. Keep her identity hidden as long as you can."

"But Cap'en, I ain't got teh abilities ter raise no child!"

"That's an order Silver!" Captain Mason slammed his fists on the desk in front of him.

The cyborg closed his eyes and sighed. "What will you do Cap'en?" Silver already knew the answer, but was still concerned.

"That doesn't matter now. Go, Silver, while there's still time."

"Aye aye Cap'en!" With that, the cyborg turned to make his escape.

"Silver!" yelled Captain Mason. Silver turned around and looked the captain in the eyes. "Keep her alive. That's an order."

Silver bowed his head and took off his hat. "Aye Cap'en."

Silver ran through the chaos to the decks below until he reached the long boat's chamber. Quickly he opened the gate, jumped in the boat, untied the ropes, and lowered himself into space below.

He took off in the direction of Captain Mason's home planet and looked back only once. The vision behind him was then nothing but a great fire and a retreating enemy ship. With his mechanical eye, he zoomed in on the ship and scanned the deck. There he found abroad the ship, Captain Mason. He was tied up but not struggling and being led across the deck into the unknown.

"Farewell, old friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I do hope all of you will enjoy Aurora's adventure. Her story will continue after Treasure Planet. It will be in the sequel to_ _this story that you find out who she truly is and what she's hiding. I just wanted to get her relationship with Mr. Hawkins established, then we'll get on to the fun part. Read on and review please._ _(P.S. I am not one of those people who posts "don't flame me", if you wish to do so, go ahead. Criticism is always welcome here.)_


	2. Cast Off

"Deep breaths, Aurora. Slow, deep breaths. You can do this!" Aurora opened her eyes wide and pulled her auburn curls from her face. Gently and cautiously, she stepped out upon the bowsprit of the R.L.S. Legacy. Her heart began racing as she looked at the very thin plank beneath her feet. Panic was rising rapidly as she felt the wind make her body sway. "Breathe! Breathe!" Her body began reacting out of panic now and was clumsy. She took another step forward but began to tilt too far right. She let out a yelp and spun herself around quickly, taking off in the direction of the safe, solid, deck of the ship. Once safe, she held onto the mast and clutched her chest.

"What are you doing, you foolish girl? Thiss is no time for gamesss."

Aurora's head jerked in the direction of the voice. She met his gaze with a glare and replied, "Of course, Mr. Scroop. No games." The bright red scorpion walked off jeering at her. _Keep laughing, you overgrown pest, _she thought. She turned her head back toward the bowsprit and sighed. _One day, I'll conquer the greatest heights this galaxy has ever seen._

"Sam! Get yer bum down 'ere. I be needing yer help!" Silver yelled across the deck in her direction. Aurora rolled her eyes. She hated her fake name, _Samantha_. It was so plain and common compared to her real name. Aurora shook her head and walked off to find out what Silver was wanting. "Coming!" she said with faked enthusiasm.

She made her way to the opening of the cabin below and descended the stairs to meet Silver in the kitchen. Plumes of wonderful smelling vapors were coming from below and Samantha closed her eyes and sniffed the air. "Are you making bonzabeast stew, uncle?" She opened her eyes and looked around the cabin for Silver but instead, found the backs of two strangers. "Well gents, this is me niece, Samantha." The two strangers had turned to look at Aurora when they heard her voice and she got a good look at them. One was some sort of dog-like thing but it had more human characteristics about it. He had a friendly face but the rest of him seemed to be covered in a big hunk of hulking metal casing. He looked rather ridiculous. The other was a teenage boy who looked to be about seventeen in age. She looked him over carefully, scrutinizing him. She noticed he had a very strong jaw line which made him look a bit intimidating. He also had a tendency to slouch forward and over to one side. _Such terrible posture, _she thought. He also kept his hands in his pockets as if he were hiding something. His attire was a bit dark and bulgy, but otherwise it looked fine to her seeing as she wore about the same colors. When she looked over his face, she couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of cyan blue she'd ever seen. Only thing about his eyes was that he also let them droop down as if he were sick or something.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen. The names Samantha Silver."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Silver. My names is Doctor Delbert Doppler."

"Just Sam is fine. Everyone calls me that." Aurora smiled and looked at Jim expectantly.

The boy just looked at Aurora indifferently. Aurora raised her eyebrow at him and looked away.

"You must excuse Jim here. He's not accustomed to meeting such a pretty girl."

Jim looked at Delbert and glared at him. Aurora just walked around the two boys and sat down on a stool and poured herself a bowl of the stew Silver had been cooking.

"Well, now that everyone's been properly acquainted, you should have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." Silver took two bowls and filled them to the brim with his steaming stew and handed them to the two men. Dr. Doppler sniffed the bowl of strange contents and stuck his tongue in the warm liquid. "Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust!"

"Old family recipe!" stated Silver. Dr. Doppler lowered his mouth to the brim of the bowl and began to drink from it when an eyeball floated to the surface. "In fact, that was part of the old family," laughed Silver. Delbert jerked the bowl away from his mouth and the old cyborg reached in, picked up the eyeball, and flung it in his mouth, still laughing at the whole situation. "I'm just kiddin', Doc. I ain't notin if I ain't a kidder."

Jim was staring at his food as if it were diseased when Silver said, "Go on Jimbo! Have a swig!" Jim hesitantly stuck his spoon in the stew and held it up. As he did this, the spoon began turning pink and grew eyes. Soon the strange pink _thing_ swallowed the contents that was supposed to be in a spoon and flew up toward Jim's face.

"Morph! You jingle headed blob of mischief! So that's where ya was hidin!"

"What is that thing?" Jim asked smiling.

"He's a morph. Rescued the little shape shifter on Proteus. He took a shinin' to me. Been together ever since."

Morph morphed into a straw and sucked the contents of Jim's bowl clean. Jim looked relieved at not having to ingest the strange substance and played with the floating blob.

Aurora glanced at Jim and giggled quietly to herself as she watched him play with Morph.

Mr. Arrow came down into the cabin and announced, "We're about to get underway." He turned to Dr. Doppler and asked, "Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?"

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Mr. Arrow gave a strange look to Delbert. "I'll follow you," said Dr. Doppler a bit embarrassed.

Mr. Arrow then turned to address Jim and Silver. "Mr. Hawkins will stay here under your charge, Mr. Silver. "

"Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but-"

"Captain's orders, Silver! See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy." Mr. Arrow and Dr. Doppler ascended the steps.

"Samantha, go on up and watch the launch. I'll be sendin' young Mr. Hawkins up after ye. I'd like a word wit him, if ya don't mind."

Aurora nodded, rose from her seat, and ascended the stairs, leaving the two men to speak in private.

Aurora looked about the bustling ship in awe. Cast off was always so interesting to her. She'd seen a million ships cast off into great space and she'd been on all of those ships. But every time she'd cast off again, it was like starting a new great and grand adventure. Now, looking out over the Legacy, she had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was normal, usually, on a cast off for Aurora, but this feeling was different than the others. Only slightly of course, but enough to make her wonder. This would be no ordinary journey through the stars like the ones before. This was the beginning of something- something unknown and unfamiliar to her yet. Discovery awaited her that day and so it began.


End file.
